The Crossing Tag
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Sequel to my In Heat tag. JJ has news and Dave's there when things don't go as planned. Also, Em's there for Hotch...sorta. *grins* You'll see. JRo Teeny tiny Hotch abuse by Em. It's funny, though.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, after counting the votes, *looks at over-stuffed voting box* okay, so I ball-parked it, it has been decided that you guys want a sequel to my Dave and JJ tag for In Heat and I found the perfect episode for said tag. It's gonna be another tag story, again starting with Dave's thoughts then moving on to the actual Dave and JJ part. *grins* I had too much fun with Dave's thoughts. Had to do it again. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

He walked out of his office, shutting off the light and closing the door as he went. He paused outside the window of Aaron's office and sighed, seeing the other man was still working. He'd hated that he couldn't get his friend's mind off his failed marriage. Eh, he'd send Emily in before leaving. She's be able to get the stubborn man out of his mood, even if she had to beat it out of him. He'd seen her do it before.

Speaking of Emily, he saw her come back into the bullpen.

"Hey Em," he said. "a word?"

Emily nodded. "Of course."

He quickly explained everything and before he was even finished, Emily had agreed.

"I'll talk to him." she paused. "Can you talk to JJ? Something's bothering her and I know you two are close."

He nodded this time. "I'll go right now."

Waiting to see Emily head into Aaron's office, he turned and headed for JJ's. Hearing her voice through the open door, he paused.

"Hey, it's me." she was on the phone. Personal by the sounds of it. "Got a minute?" Okay old man, profile, figure out who it is. "Yeah I'm fine." she repeated fine a second time, quieter making him believe she wasn't. "Uh, we just really need to talk." Ah man, he did not like the sound of that. "I'm pregnant."

It was a good thing he was already leaning against the wall. He now knew who she was talking to and that she was pregnant. He ran a hand over his face. Alright Detective, you have a second chance, don't screw up.

"Of course it's yours." And there went THAT. "I haven't been with anyone but you for a year and I do not cheat." Okay, if the bastard was accusing her of cheating, he was borrowing the jet. "I told you because I thought, being the father, you'd want to know." Breathe Jen, he mentally willed. She was getting upset. "Yeah, obviously I did think wrong. Either you said them to me or I'll have them sent to you." Parental rights papers, only thing it could be. "No, after that you'll never have to hear from me again. Goodbye Detective."

Okay, now he was in a pickle. Obviously she was upset and he wanted to be there for her but if she knew he'd listened to another of her private conversations, she'd skin him alive.

"You can come in, Dave."

Or not.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ held her head in her hands as she listened to Dave walk in and close the door before sitting down.

"Whole thing?" she asked.

Dave cleared his throat. "I either have very good timing or very bad."

"What does it depend on?" JJ asked.

"Whether you kill me for listening to a private talk for a second time or not." Dave said, trying to sound casual but both knew he failed.

JJ sat back with a sigh and shook her head. "I'm not gonna kill you. You would have found out eventually."

Dave gave a small smile. "Can I be the first to say congratulations?"

JJ felt a smile of her own growing. "Technically you'd be the second, my doctor was the first, but sure."

Dave stood and motioned for JJ to do the same. She did and gladly stepped into Dave's open arms.

"Congratulations Jen." Dave said into JJ's hair. "You are going to be a fantastic mother."

JJ buried her face in Dave's chest. "Do you think I can do this alone?"

Dave pulled back. "Of course you could but you're not alone Jen. You've got this whole team, and after I get back from killing Will, you'll most definitely have me."

JJ laughed. "You're not killing him. You wouldn't be a very good father figure if you're in jail."

Dave cocked a brow but smiled. "Father figure?"

JJ shrugged. "I told Will to be nice but I never expected him to be in the baby's life. No need," she smiled at Dave. "I've got you."

Dave tugged JJ back against his chest. "Damn straight and I'm not going anywhere."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

About half an hour later, Dave and JJ stepped out of JJ's office to leave for the night. They were about to start down the hall when they heard Aaron and Emily's voices.

"Emily, stop pulling on my tie. You're choking me." Aaron said.

Emily snorted. "Not yet, I'm not. I honestly can not believe you're still here when Haley offered to give you Jack for the night. We are going to pick up your son and if you're lucky, I'll leave you whole enough to play with him."

Dave and JJ watched in awe as Emily pulled Aaron by his tie into the elevator. Once the doors were closed, JJ looked at Dave.

"Um, what just happened?" JJ asked.

Dave cleared his throat. "Aaron was in a mood after getting stuck on his failed marriage again so before I came to see you, I asked Emily to talk to him." he cleared his throat again. "I think it worked."

JJ nodded. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know, I know. I'm supposed to be in bed. Rest is the only thing that will help my back. Yeah, yeah. But this needed to be written and it came out better then I'd hoped. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and before anyone asks, NO there will not be another one. *shakes head* No. Thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
